Interrogator's Brainwave Scanner Session
Interrogator's Brainwave Scanner Session 'Who: 'Interrogator, Typhoid, Medi-Vipers, Over Kill (Ra), Major Bludd, Dr. Mindbender, Baroness, Tele-Viper 911 'Where: '''Cobra Island Medical '''When: '''Between November 14 and December 12, 2010 '''What: '''Interrogator is put in the Brainwave Scanner and Dr Mindbender offers him a deal he can't refuse. Category:2010 Category:Logs Medical Services - Cobra Island This wing of the base is dedicated to treating the physical and emotional wounds of its troops. There are surgery and recovery rooms, as well as examination rooms for more run-of-the-mill illness or injuries. Medi-Vipers and orderlies move about busily here. Also available is a psychological treatment area, wherein overstressed troopers can come to seek aid. Typhoid slips into the medical services area to check on their high-profile patient. Over Kill is here to check on Mbats. Or so he wants people to believe. He's honestly here to make sure people didn't think he killed Interrogator. Interrogator is lying, unconscious, on the table. The Med team is franticly working on him. Typhoid checks in with her Medi-Vipers, and then watches as they cut away the rest of Interrogator's armor and check his vitals. She listens dispassionately as her Medi-Vipers report very low life-signs for Interrogator, but no other indicator of cardiac injury. She has her Medi-Vipers run more tests to determine what is wrong with Interrogator, including the possibility he's been poisoned. :GAME: Typhoid FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. :GAME: Typhoid PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. Ninja trickery doesn't yet occur to Typhoid, so she focuses on actual medical reasons for Interrogator's condition. Over Kill looks up from checking the MBats. "Sirs." he says. "There was a message from one of Interrogator's contacts in Russia. If he is in fact dead, they would like his body for burial." He offers. Typhoid looks over at Over Kill. "Let's not get ahead of ourself," she says primly. Typhoid's doctors administer treatment to try to stabilize Interrogator's vitals :GAME: Typhoid PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. The team of Medi-Vipers get Interrogator's vitals stabilized without doing any further damage. Typhoid looks over as initial lab results start coming back: No signs of poison, no immediate sign of cardiac damage or stroke. Test results indicate Interrogator is on vitamins because he doesn't get any sunlight and a libido-lowering drug. Typhoid takes a step back to speak quietly into the radio built into her gas mask. and then nods to something in her radio. She then turns to her Medi-Vipers again. "Prep him for Brainwave Scanner." Interrogator opens his eyes and sighs. Medi-Viper 704 says, "Ma'am! He's awake!" Typhoid steps closer to look down into Interrogator's rarely-seen face. Major Bludd strides down the hallway toward the room where Interrogator's being administered to. Interrogator focuses his blue eyes on Typhoid. He is clearly Easter European, with blond, crew cut hair. His torso is covered in old scars that appear to be from repeated beatings with the same leather belt. There is also an old puncture wound to his vocal cords. It looks like it was done with a pen or pencil. Typhoid says, "You are awake." Interrogator replies quietly, "Yes." :GAME: Typhoid PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Typhoid says, "Major Bludd wish a word." Interrogator frowns slightly, but otherwise does not reply. Major Bludd raps his knuckles on the door-frame before entering Interrogator's room. He nods to Typhoid, then turns his gaze to Interrogator. Typhoid keeps a sharp eye on Interrogator, but steps aside to allow Bludd access to Interrogator. She signals the other Medi-Vipers to leave the area but remain on call. "Glad to see you're feeling better," Bludd says with a smile. Interrogator narrows his eyes slightly and replies, "Temporarily only, it seems." Major Bludd flicks a glance to Typhoid. "What makes you say that?" Interrogator explains, "I thought I heard some mention of that machine." Typhoid's expression is unreadable behind her gas mask and goggles. Her body language seems formal and slightly tense. Over Kill pays close attention, though is silent the whole time. This should be interesting. "Ah, well," Bludd replies, unable to keep the corner of his mouth from twitching upward, "bad behaviour has to be dealt with, y'see." He shrugs expansively. Interrogator sighs, "Indeed." Typhoid waits quietly for her vic - er, patient to be released back into her care. "What did you expect to happen?" Bludd asks with a bit of a sneer. "You can't very well go about plotting against Cobra and not expect to pay the price, now can you?" "True." Interrogator replies distractedly. Over Kill winces. This sounds almost..familiar. He listens quietly. (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) Hrm... someone else plotting. Major Bludd snorts, turning to Typhoid. "He's all yours, doc. He'll think twice about turning on the hand that feeds him after he's been in the Scanner." He grins. "If he can still think at all." Interrogator stares at the ceiling. Typhoid says, "Yessir." She nods crisply, nearly bowing to Major Bludd before motioning for her Medi-Vipers to return. :GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill starts to talk to the MBat. "I do not envy him. I do wish there was a way the man could get out with his mind in tact." Major Bludd steps aside to be out of the Medi-Vipers' way, but remains to observe their work. Typhoid says, "No need to dress him. Attach the monitoring feeds." Interrogator looks to Over Kill and gives him a faint smile as the Medi-Vipers go about their work, "What happened to Doctor Lazarus?" Over Kill pauses. "Last I heard she's still in her room. If permissable, I can go check on her." Interrogator shakes his head slightly and replies, "No need." Over Kill nods "Very well, sir." he pauses. "I can give you some advice. Don't fight it. Just let it take what it will from your mind. Its easier that way." Typhoid's doctors and technicians attach electrodes to various parts of Interrogator's body, checking to make sure each one is properly positioned to monitor life sighs and bioelectrical activity. Major Bludd folds his arms across his chest and watches on with curious interest. He's never seen this part of the process before. Over Kill also has never seen this part of the process. He intends to learn what he can from it. It's a rare chance to see the machine work from this side of things. Interrogator sighs, "It is a machine; machines can be broken." Over Kill covers the sides of his MBat's head. "Not in front of the BATs.. geesh. They /hear/ you." Major Bludd glares at Over Kill. "Are they children as well?" Over Kill looks to Major Bludd. "They are soldiers, sir. It would be very demoralizing." he lets go of the BAT's head. Major Bludd stares. "It's an android! It doesn't have feelings! And if it does, it's headed to the scrap heap right now." Over Kill turns to the MBAT. "They are humans. They don't know.." he nods to Major Bludd. "Yes, sir. Androids and nothing more, sir." he says. He then turns back to the MBAT, murmuring softly to it. Typhoid checks over her doctors' work, since Interrogator is much more high-profile than your average Viper victim. Satisfied, she turns to Bludd. "Besides which," Bludd continues, more quietly, "I don't know why there are medical androids when we have a perfectly good Medi-Viper corps." Over Kill answers. "Machines have more accuracy then human doctors. They were Brainstorm's idea, and I think it's a viable one." he motions to the MBat. "Go file stool samples or something." he says to it. "See? Good, hard workers. They never question, they never act out. BATs are...essential pieces of the Coil's army. :GAME: Typhoid PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Typhoid glances over at the mention of the Coil. "This is Cobra," Bludd enunciates, "not the 'Coil'." Typhoid mutter to Major Bludd, "I will go get Dr. Mindbender." Over Kill nods "Yes. Cobra. The Coil. The same." he says as he moves to follow the MBAT. "He might need help." Typhoid slips out of the medbay. Major Bludd seems about to say more to the cyborg, but pauses when Typhoid speaks to him. "Thought you were runnin' this show," he says as she leaves. (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) Humans are making me nervous again. Interrogator's eyes get a distant look to them. Over Kill mutters quietly to the MBat, once he's sure the humans aren't paying attention. "Oh sure. When they need someone to be mowed down, they know who to call on. When they need someone to replace, we're always first on the chopping block!" "You'll be next," Bludd growls at Over Kill, jerking a thumb at Interrogator, "if you don't wise up!" Over Kill looks up and notices he's still being paid attention to "Sir! Sorry, sir!" He skitters back with his BATs, taking his rantings straight to the BATnet. Typhoid turns before disappearing from the room. "Dr. Mindbender insisted on scanning Interrogator himself, although promised me Dr. Lazarus." Major Bludd grunts, nodding to Typhoid. (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) You know.. as.. Dr. Lazarus's toy..maybe its best that I make myself scarce. Typhoid hurries out to get her boss. Typhoid goes (O)ut into Base Services Level - Cobra Island. Typhoid has left. Dr. Mindbender comes in from Base Services Level - Cobra Island. Dr. Mindbender has arrived. Over Kill turns to the MBAT and whispers. "Eyes and ears. Maybe its best I make myself scarce. Watch them. Record the procedings. I'm going to go be someplace else a while. It is not safe here." he tries to casually tiptoe from the room, leaving the BATs to watch for him. Major Bludd says, "Leaving so soon, Over Kill?" Dr. Mindbender appears in the doorway with a phalanx of Techno-Vipers, just as Over Kill is making his exit. Over Kill doesn't make it to the door before he's stopped by Bludd. "I have.. some vectors to wax." nice excuse. "I figure I'd go back to my duties, if permitted. Unless you want me here." Dr. Mindbender stops as he's confronted by the just-leaving Over Kill. "Ach. Over Kill. Vhy are you always here?" Over Kill salutes. "Just checking out some MBats, sir." he says to Dr. Mindbender. "I was just on my way out the door. I don't want to interrupt your proceedings." Major Bludd's heard it before. "Stay on base," he commands, staring the cyborg down. Dr. Mindbender waits for Over Kill to acknowledge Bludd's orders before stepping aside to let him pass. Major Bludd tosses a smirk at Mindbender. "He's here to coddle his electronic troopers." Over Kill nods "Sir, yes sir. I'll be at the airstrip if needed. Comlink's always open!" as he leaves, the MBAT's optics glow brightly as he assumes visual and audial control over it. It starts to monitor samples. Dr. Mindbender watches the odd android go, and then directs his Techno-Vipers to set up the latest version of his Brainwave Scanner. Interrogator continues to stare at the ceiling. Major Bludd finds an out-of-the-way chair and drops into it, watching the proceedings. The MBAT swivels its head all the way around to stare blatantly at the proceedings. Dr. Mindbender's Techno-Vipers set up a firm chair, similar to one used in electrocutions. Interrogator focuses on the room again, and watches the Vipers set up. Major Bludd frowns at the MBAT with its head the wrong way round. The MBAT focuses its gaze on Major Bludd, then back on the vipers again, silent as always. When his technicians are finished, Dr. Mindbender orders them to strap Interrogator in the chair. (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) I wonder why they don't use BATs for projects such as this. Oh, if I could get copies of the designs of this machines.. Interrogator does not resist as the Vipers strap him in, but does tense up. Once Interrogator is properly strapped in, the technicians bring in more equipment. The first is medical monitoring equipment, which the leads of the contact pads are connected to and tested. Interrogator's heart rate, blood pressure, and various other indicators are now tracked and recorded. (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) He thinks he's strong enough. They /always/ think they're strong enough. heeeh. Interrogator murmurs to Dr. Mindbender, "Cobra is not the Coil, and the trail leads right to you." (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) Take a good look, my brothers and sisters. See what the Coil does to those that leave it. See Cobra's strength. Dr. Mindbender moves in to check the leads himself, and then directs as further equipment is installed into slots at the back of the chair back - a mouthpiece to hold Interrogator's head still, and a crown of sorts put into position over Interrogator's head, allowing ceramic plates to rotate around Interrogator's head at will, scanning and projecting electromagnetic signals directly into Interrogator's brain at Dr. Mindbender's command. Dr. Mindbender mutters to Interrogator, "Don't make things worse for yourself." Interrogator mutters back, "If I figured it out after only a few weeks, imagine what Cobra Commander knows." Dr. Mindbender smiles icily to Interrogator. "Right now, I'd be more concerned about yourself." The MBAT swivels its attention on Interrogator a moment, the eyes glowing brightly. Its fists clench a bit. Major Bludd looks on with a vaguely amused expression. "Problem?" Interrogator murmurs to Dr. Mindbender, "I think we could come to an arrangement." Dr. Mindbender looks over at Bludd. "No problem, Major. Just sit back and enjoy zhe show." Interrogator murmurs, "Your decision, Doctor." Major Bludd just nods. (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) He wouldn't... oh, I dont think the doctor would let him anyways. Off with his brain! Dr. Mindbender ignores Interrogator himself for now, setting up video panels around the chair and overseeing his troops as they wire them into place. Soon all is ready, and Dr. Mindbender stands to ponder his work. Interrogator says quietly, "Here's a Logic game. If Dr. Lazarus used a Neo-Viper brain and body to make the current Over Kill without Dr. Mindbender's knowledge, and only in this machine are Cobra and the Coil linked, who would know more about it? Also keep in mind Dr. Lazarus is a technician and I had nothing to do with it." "Bit late to be tossin' yer comrades t'the dogs, ain't it?" Bludd drawls. The MBAT puts a finger to its mouthless face, and exhales its vent shafts. It could sound like a long. "Shhh." (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) He better hope Mindbender breaks him. (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) Becaue if he doesn't. He's mine. Dr. Mindbender smirks. He picks up a helmet, and places it over his bald head. The helmet is attached to his machine. Interrogator glares at Dr. Mindbender. The MBAT gives a farewell wave to Interrogator then places its pointer finger to its head with its thumb out. Brains explode. Bam! Major Bludd notices the android's odd gesture and frowns. "What the hell?" The MBAT turns around, returning to its duties. Dr. Mindbender ignores the MBAT. Touching the sides of his helmet, he says dramatically, "Fangen Sie an!" The Brainwave Scanner warms up and begins to rotate around Interrogator's head. Dr. Mindbender says, "Now, be very still, Interrogator. Any sudden movement could cause permanent damage to your brain. ''Unpredictable damage." ...As opposed to the intentional damage Mindbender usually inflicts. Interrogator snarls, "Sure. I just hope you and the machine can handle it." Dr. Mindbender says, "Bite down on zhe mouthpiece, please. No unnecessary talking." Dr. Mindbender attempts initially to merely scan Interrogator's current thoughts and sensory input. Interrogator rolls his eyes. Major Bludd laughs at Interrogator's outburst. "Cocky, this one, eh?" Dr. Mindbender notes Interrogator's Attempt to block out the BWS. :GAME: Dr. Mindbender PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. One by one the screens around Interrogator light up. The scan so far is not incredibly invasive -- images of Dr. Mindbender from the Interrogator's point of view appear on two of the screens, pulled directly from Interrogator's mind. Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "Ach, ja. Now it is I who vill do the interrogating." Major Bludd snickers. Interrogator narrows his eyes. The MBAT just continues to stare. Dr. Mindbender looks like he's enjoying himself. Another image of Dr. Mindbender swims into Interrogator's visual field. It's translucent, and the real Mindbender can still be smirking behind the image. In a voice that seems to come from inside Interrogator's head instead of from Mindbender himself, Interrogators hears Mindbender's voice say, "Are you still interested in negotiation?" Interrogator projects, "Yes." Ghost-Mindbender says, "Gut. Now, vhen I ask questions, I vant you to writhe in pain, and then form a mental image of vhat you vant us to see as a response. I vill only probe surface thoughts, so for now the truth vill be safe. Project only vhat you vish Major Bludd and the others to see. I vill spare your brain for now, and ve vill properly negotiate at a later date." Interrogator projects, "Agreed." Dr. Mindbender grins tightly. "Now. I simple qvestion. Vhat is your real name, and vhere vere you born?" Interrogator moans, and shudders. He projects, "Unknown." Dr. Mindbender frowns, and points to a technician. The Techno-Viper turns a dial, and the machine spins faster, emitting an audible whine. Interrogator still doesn't feel anything. Ghost-DrM says, "Act like you're in pain, and then make something up that's plausible and won't contradict what's in our records." Dr. Mindbender fixes his gaze on Interrogator. Interrogator screams, and projects, "I don't know! The KGB raised me! I was born in Russia!" Dr. Mindbender smiles, nodding and glancing at Major Bludd in satisfaction. Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "Vhat do you know of the Coil?" Dr. Mindbender projects, "Make something up, and keep me out of it." (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) Why. Doesn't. Anyone. Believe. Me. Grr. The MBAT clenches its fist but it otherwise silent as always. Interrogator shakes and strains against the restraints before projecting, "Nothing! I was fishing earlier!" Dr. Mindbender frowns, checking the instruments before sighing. "Alas," he says as aside to Major Bludd. "I vas hoping he knew something." Major Bludd grunts in acknowledgement to Mindbender. Dr. Mindbender turns his attention back to Interrogator. "What are your intentions with Serpentra?" Major Bludd blinks. "Serpentra?" he blurts. Interrogator screams again, then projects, "I thought she could help in Russia!" Major Bludd mutters to Dr. Mindbender, "He seems to think you know something about the Coil." Dr. Mindbender mutters to Major Bludd, "Indeed. I've been trying to gather information as vell. Now it is my intention to fish." Dr. Mindbender smirks smugly, and gestures triumphantly with a 'see?' expression. Ghost-Mindbender says, "This is a good chance for you. The more you struggle, the more they vill belief any lie you tell them vhile in the chair." Major Bludd shrugs at Mindbender. Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "And she agreed to help you?" Interrogator projects to Dr. Mindbender, "Indeed. Do not panic if I start coughing up blood. Screaming aggravates the vocal cord injury..." Dr. Mindbender nods ever so slightly, and then barks, "Answer zhe qvestion!" Interrogator contorts unnaturally in the chair and projects, "No!" Dr. Mindbender gestures again. The Techno-Viper pauses, and then turns the dial up toward the maximum. The machine spins faster. Mindbender grins. "Vhere are her current vhereabouts?" Interrogator screams, and spits out flecks of blood! "I do not know!" Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "Not good enough! How did you get in contact vith her?" Interrogator writhes in pain, and continues screaming. "She contacted me!" Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "How did she contact you?" (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) I do not question the Coil, but... The MBAT physically rubs its temples a bit, and paces slightly. Probably in time with its controller. Interrogator's face remains contorted like he is screaming, but sound stops coming out. He spits up more blood. "The Internet!" Dr. Mindbender sighs, and shakes his head. "Pathetic," he comments to Bludd. Dr. Mindbender says, "Vhy did you side vith Over Kill over your orders to destroy zhe amalgam file sent to us by zhe elusive Queen of Spades?" Interrogator fights against the restraints. "That fool Lazarus activated it. I only told her to download it so we could study it!" Dr. Mindbender takes a step closer to Interrogator, risking being flecked with blood. His cruel eyes narrow. Major Bludd frowns at Interrogator's explanation. "Still went against orders," he mutters. Dr. Mindbender nods at Bludd's comment. "Do you have any questions for him, Major?" Dr. Mindbender looks at Interrogator in the Brainwave Scanner. Blood drips from the Interrogator's mouth as he fights against the restraints. Major Bludd looks pensive for a moment. Interrogator is clearly Eastern European, with blond hair and blue eyes. He has an old puncture wound to his vocal cords and his torso is covered in old scars from a belt. (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) Perhaps its time I contact Lazarus myself. Let me ask the coil. (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "Permission to ...check on Dr. Lazarus?" Major Bludd shakes his head. "Don't think we'll get anything useful outta him," he comments. (Cobra (IC)) Dr. Mindbender says, "Make sure she doesn't go anywhere before ve are ready for her." (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "Yes, sir." (Cobra (IC)) Major Bludd says, "She's confined to quarters. Where could she go? Unless someone's not properly guarding her." Dr. Mindbender nods. "I vill switch to implanting commands, zhen." Baroness steps into medical, fashionably late, as usual, and heads to the secure room that houses the BWS... She listens at the door for a few moments, before.... regally sweeping into the room, with her haughty airs on, "Started without me, I see, Dr. Mindbender?" Dr. Mindbender glances over at the Baroness, looking slightly guilty for a moment. One of the MBATs is over by a sampling machine, working on its own business, it seems. It swivels its head around backwards, its eyes glowing as its BAT master uses it to watch the procedings. Dr. Mindbender says, "Oh! I had heard you vere othervise detained." Major Bludd gets to his feet as the Baroness enters, nodding in greeting to her. GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "Ahh, Haitian cursing. I don't think she wants me there." Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "I know ze Brainwave Scanner makes you... uncomfortable, Baroness, so if you don't vish to be here, I understand." Interrogator continues to soundlessly scream and fight the restraints. A small sound, similar in nature to a chuckle escapes the Baroness' throat. "Of course, I am always busy, but I did want to be here to ask Interrogator some questions, so I made time to come down." She glances over at the man strapped into the BWS, and a slight smile grows on her face, "Has anyone asked him why he disobeyed my orders?" (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) They're getting scanner crazy. Maybe I should...head to the airfield. In case I'm next. (irc.dal.net) (TV911) Bad Idea. (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) I know I should not question the coil. But I've seen what they are doing and... (irc.dal.net) (TV911) They are not doing it to you. Fleeing will make them *want* to do it to you, though. Dr. Mindbender says, "I have. He said zhat it was Dr. Lazarus who activated zhe Over Kill construct." "He told her to download it rather than destroying it," Bludd puts in. Baroness frowns, and looks at Interrogator, "I also ordered the thing destroyed... Why was it not destroyed, Interrogator? What were you planning to do with the thing?" (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) I know I should never question the coil but... (irc.dal.net) (TV911) NEVER QUESTION THE COIL, NEONODE! (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) Yes, ma'am! (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) Or sir! (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) Whichever you may be. (irc.dal.net) (TV911) Just remember, I am your Coil Representative. That is all you need know. (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) I know that. (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) Why doesn't anyone believe me about the Coil? (irc.dal.net) (TV911) What about us? Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "Answer the qvestion!" (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) That the Coil is Cobra. Everyone thinks its some secret organization. (irc.dal.net) (TV911) Maybe we are.... (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) ... Are we? Interrogator jerks and projects, "I was afraid what Seneca would do if I tried to delete her!" (irc.dal.net) (TV911) I can not say. (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) If I am to be loyal to it why can't I know what it is? (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) If it is not Cobra I need to know because Cobra... Baroness frowns, "What exactly could a Computer Program do?" (irc.dal.net) (TV911) I am not allowed to say, it is classified. The Coil is, however, part of Cobra.... Or Cobra is a part of the Coil. (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) Nngh. Confusing. Images of Dr. Lazarus, Over Kill (past and present), and the Seneca mainframe appear on the screens around the Brainwave Scanner. (irc.dal.net) (TV911) I find it thus, as well. (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) I think Dr. Lazarus has a lot to answer for. Sometimes I think I should kill her for this. (irc.dal.net) (TV911) Some of the Coil would like that... Some would oppose that. (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) So if an accident involving... (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) Yes. Accidents happen. Thank you. Interrogator continues fighting. "Spades is supposedly just a program and look what she has done!" (irc.dal.net) (TV911) And you just announced you are going to cause an accident.... Dr. Mindbender gestures for a tech to dial back the device slightly, presumably before permanent damage is done to Interrogator's brain. (irc.dal.net) (TV911) don't you think people might guess? (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) Hrm. Guarded. Maybe I can arrange... (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) Does it matter? BATs kill things. Baroness snaps at Mindbender, "I want these answers!" She walks towards the BWS, slowly, carefully, as if the thing might jump out and grab her, "Tell me, Dr. Alexander Johan Hamilton", she whispers in his ear, "What were you going to do with this 'Seneca'? What plans had you made?" (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) But if they do they might kill me too... hrm. I do not know what to do. I am afraid. (irc.dal.net) (TV911) Relax Neonode. Find something else to think about. Let the Coil handle Lazarus. (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) What if I'm next? Interrogator stares blankly ahead. "Lazarus activated her before I could stop her! I wanted to study the program! I didn't plan on activating it!" Major Bludd says, "But you were /ordered/ to destroy it." (irc.dal.net) (TV911) As far as I know, you are not. You'll have to trust me. (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) Trust. In this organization? (irc.dal.net) (TV911) You do not trust the Coil? (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) Yes.. I should trust the Coil. Baroness turns to Mindbender, "I want all knowledge of Seneca wiped from his brain. I want the imagees associated with Seneca saved, and sent to my Computer." She turns to Interrogator, "I will discover your plans... Perhaps Lazarus will know something more." Dr. Mindbender nods. "Of course, Baroness," he lies smoothly. Major Bludd frowns. "Lazarus," he mutters with disdain. Dr. Mindbender looks at Baroness. "Shall ve 'entertain' her in the chair next, Baroness?" Interrogator squirms more. "Yes! Seneca is her fault!" Dr. Mindbender makes a mental note to fake the data the Baroness needs. He'd hoped he'd be done before she arrives -- as an intelligence expert, she'll be more difficult to fool than Major Bludd's more casual observation. Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "Vhen the two of you are ready, ve'll do vhat ve cane to make Interrogator more loyal." Major Bludd snorts. "Remove the offending bits," he smirks, drawing a finger across his throat, "from the neck up." Dr. Mindbender chuckles. The MBAT continues to watch closely, seemingly unphased. (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) I need to discuss things with the BATs. Baroness frowns, "Make him more loyal? I doubt even this machine can do that. Personally, I think we should shoot him, right now... But the Commander thinks he can be useful... so make him serve more loyaly than Artemis is...." Dr. Mindbender looks at the Baroness. "The machine can only do so much, it's true, but I have had amazing results." He smirks, wondering how aware the Baroness is of how he's manipulated her own mind in the past. Baroness just knows, for some reason, she has an intense paranoia, bordering on fear, of the BWS.... She could find out, if she dug hard enough, but she hasn't ever wanted to dig into the BWS Records.... Interrogator's seems to be struggling a little weaker now... Major Bludd casts a disgusted glance at Interrogator. "You two enjoy your work," he says, moving toward the door. "I've got other things to attend to." Dr. Mindbender looks a little disappointed as he loses an audience member. Baroness smirks, "I want Lazarus' mind striped. All records sent to my computer, and than, you may rebuild her... and make her loyal." (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) So.. how is everyone tonight otherwise... The MBAT backs slightly at that. Dr. Mindbender grins. "Excellent. A pleasure, Baroness." (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) ... lovely. Yes... going to fuel the vectors and polish them. (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "Permission to...do some flyovers?" Dr. Lazarus has less to offer Dr. Mindbender than Interrogator, so he has less reason to be gentle. Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "Shall ve begin ze indoctronation? It is less fun to watch, but necessary to ensure loyalty." (Cobra (IC)) Baroness says, "(TV911) Denied." (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "Very well." (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "I'll be..upstairs at my shelf." Dr. Mindbender looks to the Baroness before proceeding. (irc.dal.net) (Neonode) They want to keep me here for some reason. Baroness nods, "I'll be upstairs...." Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "Sleep vell, Baroness." Interrogator struggles weakly and coughs up a stream of blood. Dr. Mindbender turns back to Interrogator. "Now, the real bending can begin." He takes over the console controls himself, his agile hands working the machine like a musician. Around Interrogator's head, the ceramic panels spin more quickly as images of the Cobra sigil and Cobra Commander himself appear on the screens around him. Interrogator gasps for breath. Dr. Mindbender pages: Ghost-Mindbender appears in Interrogator's minds-eye again. "Now, here is how it is going to be. From now on, you report to me first, above all else. I vill protect you, but if you again ever try to sell me out to the Baroness, Cobra Commander, or anyone else, I vill destroy your brain in a heartbeat." You paged Dr. Mindbender with 'Agreed.' Dr. Mindbender pages: DrM: Do try to be more careful in the future. If you blatantly disobey the Baroness again, I may not be able to protect you. You paged Dr. Mindbender with 'I will. The records will show that I told her to download it. She activated it all on her own. I really did want to study it first.' Dr. Mindbender pages: DrM: I vill vant a full, private report later. You paged Dr. Mindbender with 'Yes, but it will have to be written. I do not believe I will be able to speak for at least a week.' Dr. Mindbender pages: DrM: I vill do vhat I can to repair the damage. You paged Dr. Mindbender with 'There is nothing that can be done. I am lucky to be able to speak at all.' Dr. Mindbender pages: IC/BWS: Vell, from ze screaming tonight at least. Vhat DO you know of ze Coil? You paged Dr. Mindbender with 'I know that you do not program only one squad that heavily.' Dr Mindbender pages: Vhat squad? You paged Dr. Mindbender with 'Did you know Lazarus used the Neo-Viper body for the current Over Kill? She told me you did not. The Neo-Viper Squad. Over Kill is able to regress back to when he was the Neo-Viper Commander. I forget his number, but he even remembers that...' Dr. Mindbender pages: Interestink. No, I did not know the process Dr. Lazarus used. You paged Dr. Mindbender with 'I would seriously suggest not pulling any punches with her.' Dr. Mindbender pages: I do not intend to. Are you prepared to act loyal to Cobra? You paged Dr. Mindbender with 'Considering Cobra Commander can call down an airstrike in Russia at any time and know for sure where one neighborhood is? Absolutely.' Dr. Mindbender pages: Very gut. Ve vill talk more vhen ve do not have an audience. You paged Dr. Mindbender with 'I doubt I will be doing much the next few days anyway. You know where my Quarters and office are, and how to contact me.' Dr. Mindbender sits back at last, and takes off his helmet. Sweat pores off his bald scalp. "Es getan." Interrogator slumps in the chair as the Brainwave scanner powers down. The ghost image of Dr. Mindbender disappears. Dr. Mindbender turns to his Techno-Vipers. "Break it down and return it to my office." Dr. Mindbender goes to check on Interrogator's physical health while the Techno-Vipers break down the Brainwave Scanner for now. Interrogator sighs in relief. Dr. Mindbender turns to the Medi-Vipers on stand-by. "Keep him here in observation for a few hours, and then transfer him to his quarters." Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "Vhen he can talk again, send him up to my office." The Medi-Vipers nod and salute. category:Logs